Vocaloid: House Of
by Russiawolf
Summary: The Vocaloid house has always been hectic, full of drama and romance. But when one girl takes it too far and hurts someone, the house turns to chaos and two Vocaloid allow their unknown feelings override.
1. House of Blue Bruises

Vocaloid: Chapter 1

House of Blue Bruises

*does contain yaoi and language;Focuses mainly on KAITO, but other characters play a BIG part.

Kaito sat in his room, gorging himself on a half gallon tub of ice cream. It was his favorite thing to do after finishing another long day singing. Happily, he had gotten to sing another trio with Gakupo and Len. Together, they sounded awesome, but Kaito wouldn't have minded if he just sang with Gakupo. He loved Gakupo's voice, to him, it was as sweet as honey, and had a perfect harmony that went with any tune.

"There you are!"

Miku burst into the room, catching Kaito licking his fingers.

"You already ate all the ice cream! Dammit Kaito, we were supposed to save that for Len and Rin's birthday! Why should I not be surprised…"

Sighing, Miku slapped her palm to her forehead. Kaito watched as Miku shook her head, and mumbled in anger.

'Oops…' Kaito thought snickering, he almost enjoyed annoying Miku. Almost, until she-

"Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow! Quit pulling!"

Kaito cried out in pain as Miku pulled him by his ear to the dinner table. This was practically the only time in the Vocaloid household that all the vocaloid's met up together. Kaito didn't mind, but would rather have more ice cream then eat dinner. But since Luka and Gumi worked so hard each night to feed everyone, he managed to not complain. Sitting down, Kaito rubbed the side of his face. Miku always slapped him after she had to drag him somewhere.

"Why must you hurt poor Kaito? It's not his fault for being the way he is…"

Thankfully, Gakupo could always settle things. Smiling softly, he looked sideways at Kaito and nodded. Blushing, Kaito looked away, and shook his hair in front of his face. He still couldn't settle the feelings he had for Gakupo, even when he knew they could never be together.

"So what song did you sing Kaito?"

Rin looked at Kaito all cutesy from the other side of the table and waited for a reply. As much as she wanted for him to, Kaito didn't look at her.

"Um, it wasn't just me. Gakupo and Len sang too."

Trying to keep a calm face, he looked at Gakupo and then across to Len. The both were talking to the other Vocaloid's. 'Damn…their no help. I guess I'll have to deal with her again tonight…'

Looking up he replied in annoyance, but managed to stay calm.

"We sang "The Lost Memory". It's sort of a rock-ish type of song."

"Yah, but I only sang a small part in it. It's mainly Gakupo's and Kaito's. They sound really good together. My part was pretty high pitched though, so it almost sounds a little like you."

Cutting in, Len seemed to know just when to save Kaito's ass from Rin. Len gave a sympathetic smile to him, and then turned to keep Miku from reaching across and slapping Kaito again, for who knew the reason why. So instead of slapping him, she kicked him under the table, making him tip back in his chair.

"Aaah!" Kaito tumbled backwards, slamming the ground. A pain exploded in the back of his head before everything went black. Sub-conscious, he could hear Len yelling at Miku, and then felt someone picking him up, and carrying him somewhere. Probably his bedroom, but he couldn't tell. His whole head was in so much pain, that it hurt just trying to think. Kaito was laid down on a bed, and he could feel a hand stroke his forehead. Cracking his eyes open, he could just make out a slender figure with long hair before he fell unconscious.

A muffled voice filled Kaito's head, he just woke up. It had been a few hours since he passed out, and his head still felt hot. When he fell, he whacked his head hard against the wall, and then again against the floor. Cracking his eyes open slightly, he could make out a thin figure, and a very purple room. He closed his eyes again; there was no need to even open them, for he already guessed which room he had been taken too. A damp cloth blotted his face, and then a whisper brushed his ear.

"It's alright now. You're safe from everyone else…Well, almost everyone else. Heh, you're still not safe from me."

Chuckling softly, Gakupo stroked Kaito's face, running is hand down his chest. Kaito laid still, then reached up ignoring the pain also in his hand, which had been crushed when he fell. He then laid his hand on top of Gakupo's, and squeezed it gently. He couldn't do much because his head still felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, so he just managed smiled. Gakupo was taken back slightly, he thought Kaito was asleep! Still, he held onto Kaito's hand. He couldn't bring himself to let go. Kaito's smile was so soft and sweet, and his blue hair seemed to fall around his face so perfectly. He couldn't help himself. He just couldn't…

"Kaito…" Bending down, he stroked Kaito's face with his free hand, and gently pressed his lips to his cheek. Then, unable to control himself, Gakupo kissed him again on his lips. Kaito was in shock for a moment, but didn't do anything. This was what he secretly wanted. This was what he had been hoping for, this moment right then.

Kaito wrapped his free arm around Gakupo and pulled him in. Carefully, Kaito stroked Gakupo's back, not knowing what his reaction would be. But to his surprise, Gakupo simply kissed him again, this time a little less gently. Slowly, Gakupo slid his tongue into Kaito's mouth. And Kaito's reaction was a little more than he expected. Running his fingers through Gakupo's long purple hair, Kaito pulled him in by the back of his head. Opening his eyes, he could see Gakupo's eyes closed in pleasure. His whole body tingled, and he couldn't help but want to-

"GAKUPO! HAS KAITO WOKEN UP YET!?"

Both vocaloid's froze, Gakupo's eyes snapped to the door. Miku's voice rang out into the room, and she sounded pissed. Pulling away, a strand of saliva stretched between them. Gakupo's face was only inches from Kaito's when he mouthed silently, 'Don't move…' Kaito's arm fell away from Gakupo, and he watched as him walked away. 'What was I thinking…Gakupo would never love me…But, then why did he kiss me?' Confused, Kaito closed his eyes and sighed. This was all Miku's fault, not that it really mattered, but man that chick could be violent! His head still throbbed, and who knows how long he was going to be stuck in bed. 'Man this sucks…Not the part about being here, but the situation…God my head hurts…'

"Miku, it would be better if you keep it down. Kaito hasn't woken up yet, and he needs rest. I think it will be best if we don't move him until he wakes. But even when he does, he may still be bed ridden for a couple of days. I am sorry, but I just don't think it would be good if Kaito had visitors, at least until he's in a fair condition…Sorry…"

Miku had just about had it with everyone's calm attitudes.

"So you're saying I can't even fricken' see him until he wakes up?! Who the hell will I sing with then?"

"Please, lower your voice Miku. You can sing with Luka…"

Miku crossed her arms and stared at Gakupo, scrunching her eyebrows.

"But I thought Luka was your partner? And don't say Gumi either, because she also is your partner…"

Gakupo sighed, it was almost impossible to reason with Miku.

"We do not have partners. Just because we sing together, doesn't mean we're partners. Also-"

"Then why does Kaito always sing with me, huh? He is my partner, and I need him to be 'alive' by tomorrow because I have to finish my songs, and he is featured in both of them." Miku smirked at Gakupo, knowing she "won" the argument, if it could even be called that.

"Miku, we are not partners. I admit, we do sing a lot of songs together, but that doesn't mean were partners."

Stunned, both Miku and Gakupo turned at Kaito's voice, and saw him standing by the bed. Slowly, Kaito took a small step forward, before falling down. He couldn't even stand for a full minute, his head exploded in pain. Diving forward, Gakupo caught Kaito before stumbling to the ground with him.

"Kaito, are you alright?! Oh no…"

Gakupo sat on the floor, holding Kaito in his arms. He had passed out again, and this time it looked like he wouldn't wake up for days. 'Please be alright…this isn't like you Kaito, you usually are stronger than this…' Slowly, Gakupo pulled Kaito up into his bed. Laying him down, he looked over to Miku.

"I think it's best for you to leave."

Miku nodded, staring at Kaito in shock. She knew he hit his head, but she didn't know he hit it this hard. Her eyes filled with tears, and she simply walked away, closing the door behind her. This was her fault. She had made him fall, and now he was hurt so badly, he couldn't even stand.

Slowly, she walked into her room, and looked around. Her walls were covered in photos; and all of them were of the Vocaloid's. Walking over to her bed, she flopped down. Looking to her right, she saw a photo of Kaito and her singing when they first did a duet together. And in the bottom corner signed with blue ink, it said "Partners no matter what! Luv, Shion" It was those words that made Miku's heart pound every time they sang in perfect harmony. She loved Kaito, she loved his personality, and she loved his voice.

'I haven't called him Shion since we started doing our own music. I guess…It just went away…Like when he used to hold my hand when I was nervous, or give me a hug after finishing a song. Was it my fault? Did I drive him away? Have I been such a bitch that he just…just left…?'

Reaching over she pulled the picture off the wall, and hugged it close. A single tear streamed down her face as she fell asleep. All she would dream about that night would be Kaito and her singing the way they used to.

"Gakupo…" It was almost two in the morning when Kaito woke up again. Looking over he could see that Gakupo had fallen asleep sitting in a chair next to the bed. Rolling over, Kaito's head exploded in another burst of pain. Still, he managed to push himself to the other side of the bed, allowing room for Gakupo to lie down. Whispering once more, he woke up Gakupo. But he woke up him up in a different way than before.

"Kamui…Please come to bed, I don't want to see you worrying over me…"

Surprised, Gakupo looked up; no one called him by his first name. He then looked at the empty space left in the bed, then over to Kaito. Slowly, he stood up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Shion… But I think I will change into my sleepwear first."

Blushing, Kaito first stifled a giggle at the way Gakupo spoke, then froze. He first realized that he himself had only his boxers on and wondered what had happened in the time he was out.

Then realizing what Gakupo said, and propped himself onto one elbow and looked at Gakupo as he started to undress. He couldn't do anything but stare at his slender body. He was so graceful, even in the most unlikely situations.

"You don't have to be so sly about watching me. I don't mind."

Smiling, Gakupo turned around and looked at Kaito in such a way that made him want take Gakupo then and there. If his head didn't still hurt like it did, he might have as well. Watching him walk back to the bed, Kaito's heart raced. What exactly did Gakupo have planned for that night? Whatever it was, it certainly made Kaito stiff. Crawling into the bed, Gakupo leaned over Kaito. He could see Kaito's eyes gazing into his. Gakupo temptingly put his arm over Kaito; he wanted to do things to him. He wanted to try things he had hardly ever thought except in the back of his mind.

Gakupo once again tempted fate as he crawled on top of Kaito, straddling his legs on either side of him. He could feel Kaito's stiffness already, and snickered.

"My, my, Kaito…We haven't even begun yet, and already are at that stage? Well, I guess I better hurry up and work this problem out, shall I?"

Slowly, Gakupo leaned downward, and kissed Kaito's chest. Pressing his tongue to it, he lavishly licked his chest down to his hips. Kaito was first shocked at what Gakupo was doing. Then he visibly relaxed, but only for a moment before catching his breath. Gakupo slowly pulled Kaito's boxers away, and licked the semen off his hard rectum. Kaito couldn't help but gasp; this defiantly wasn't what he expected Gakupo had planned. He thought it would be a night of being caressed gently by Gakupo, but this…Clenching the bed, Kaito whispered,

"Kamui…mmgh…I didn't expect for you to…haa, not there."

Gakupo slid his hand behind Kaito's hips, around to his lower back. Kaito was sensitive there, and he immediately became even stiffer. He knew he was wet, and could feel Gakupo's mouth close around his hardened orgasm. This was way more than he expected, but it didn't matter to him. This was like heaven in a way, the only thing that could make this better…was ice cream.

Pulling away, a strand of semen hung from Gakupo's mouth. Licking it away, he looked up at Kaito. Pushing himself upward, he pulled Kaito's legs apart. Gakupo pulled off his pants, and then pulled himself into Kaito. He slid his protruding cock in between Kaito's legs, and pushed himself into him. Kaito cried out slightly, not letting go of the bed. Gakupo could smell the sticky scent of semen and bodies in the air, but it just provoked him more. Pushing harder, he grabbed Kaito's hands, which gripped the bed. It was becoming too much for Kaito to bear. He had entirely forgotten about the pain in his head, but more the pain in his ass. Literally, the pain he could feel in his ass wasn't bad or good. It was a pain only someone who could feel it could describe it. Crying out a little louder, Kaito gasped for breath. This was the best thing he had ever had to cry out for, but it still was a lot for him to handle.

Miku woke up to the sound of what sounded like someone in pain. It sounded almost like…Kaito was crying out in pain. Stumbling out of bed, she walked out of her room and stumbled down the hall towards Gakupo's room. She didn't want to knock and wake him up if he was sleeping. So instead, she put her ear to the door and listened.

"Gakupo…" Kaito hardly spoke more than a whisper. "I…I'm almost there…so don't, hnnn…a… hah, stop."

"…It's alright…I will stop only when you say so…"

Gakupo thrust himself harder after hearing Kaito's pleas for him not to stop. He couldn't stop himself anyway; he was enjoying himself to much.

Miku listened hard, but could only hear a muffled noise of what sounded like talking. Concerned, she tried to open the door, but found it locked. Crawling to the floor, she then attempted to look under the door. But the room was too dark, so she gave up. Miku was worried, not that she thought anything would happen to Kaito, but worried that he would never forgive her. Slowly, she crept back to bed, and laid there for about an hour worrying before falling asleep.

Gakupo caressed a panting Kaito, feeling his own heart beat quickly. Even when Kaito gasped for him to stop, he didn't. Until he finally pushed himself over the limit too.

"Please don't think I was trying to hurt you, Shion. I…I just wanted to…"

"It's okay. I wanted you to do that…It-it was a lot for me to bear, but I feel awesome now. I don't think that even ten gallons of ice cream could compare to what am feeling."

Squeezing him gently, Gakupo stroked Kaito's hair away from his eyes. He looked so happy, and even though his head probably throbbed like hell, he was smiling. Gakupo made a commitment to himself that night. He always wanted to see Kaito smile like this, he wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant he had to throw away his perfect figure and eat a gallon of ice cream, which would probably make anyone but Kaito sick, then he'd do it.

'Kaito, I always want to see you happy…So I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you smiling like this. Whatever you want…I will do it.'


	2. House of Purple Marks

Vocaloid: Chapter 2

House of Purple Marks…

*does contain yaoi and language. Focuses mainly on GAKUPO, but other characters play a BIG part.

Sunlight streamed into a purple room, and onto a bed with two vocaloid's. Gakupo woke to being squeezed tightly, and then feeling a kiss planted onto his neck. Cracking open his eyes, he could see a small framed, blue-haired, boy looking at him with a big smile. Every memory of last night came flooding back.

"G'morning Kamui…Sleep well?"

"Yes," Gakupo blinked, "Hmm…This will certainly take some getting used to Shion…"

"What do you mean? This, the good mornings…or perhaps…"

Grinning, Kaito crawled on top of Gakupo and placed his lips gently on Gakupo's neck. Slowly he drug his tongue up to his cheek, then pushed it into Gakupo's mouth. Helplessly, Gakupo could only move his tongue with Kaito's. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Kaito's chest, and grabbed the back of his neck. Not even wincing, Kaito allowed Gakupo to stroke his lower back. Then, grabbing it, Kaito arched his back in pleasure. A tingle was sent down his spine, and he broke away from Gakupo's kiss.

"No, please…you know I-I'm sensitive there. Kamui…"

Snickering, Gakupo replied with an innocent whisper.

"Here? Or…what about here…!?"

Pulling Kaito's lower back in, he reached down and slid his hand in between Kaito's wet legs. Feeling the semen cover his hand, he pulled it away and licked his finger ravenously, smiling wickedly at Kaito, who smiled back in amusement. After a second, Kaito then slid down to Gakupo's hips and straddled his legs to each side.

"It's time I repay to you, what you did to me…"

Laughing quietly, Kaito bend over and kissed between Gakupo's hips. Then, slid down and licked his stiff cock. Gakupo arched him back in pleasure, letting Kaito do what he was doing. Slowly, he reached down and grabbed Kaito's hair, pulling his head back up. Kaito's mouth was full of semen, and it dribbled down his cheek.

"Why'd you stop me…? I was just beginning to fill up…"

Kaito grinned viciously, and slid up to Gakupo's chest. Bending over, he rested his forehead onto Gakupo's, looking straight into his eyes. He breathed heavily; this was almost too much for either of them to stand already. Being so close to one another roused them to being more aggressive and sexual. Yet it made Kaito sad, in a way.

"Don't say I can't hold you close…I-I, don't think I could bear not being with you. Not touching you, and holding you close. All I ever wanted was to be with you…"

Gakupo looked at Kaito as he spoke, and tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. Why must he watch Kaito be so saddened because he stopped him? Slowly Gakupo licked Kaito's tears off his face, and then pushed into his mouth. This was what he wanted to do to Kaito, and he wanted to keep doing it. But he knew someone was bound to interrupt them again for some reason, breakfast or just to see how Kaito was doing. This would only last as long as Kaito was injured, and it seemed like it was almost over.

Gently, Gakupo rolled Kaito over and kissed his nose, making him giggle. Smiling sadly, he looked into Kaito's eyes once more before kissing him again on his mouth. Kaito wrapped his arm around Gakupo, and kissed him back deeply. 'I am so sorry Shion…I must admit it, but I think, no…I do love you. You told me that you always wanted to be with me, and all I can do is be kind. This will all be over soon, all of it…And I don't think I could stand not being without you either. I love you.'

Pulling him in closer, Kaito hugged Gakupo tightly. He didn't want to let him go, and he knew that Gakupo didn't want to either. Breaking away from the kiss, Gakupo gently kissed Kaito on the neck. He inhaled deeply, his nose filling with the scent of him. It was sweet, but had a spike to it. He loved that about Kaito, and he also loved his voice. It was as if he was talking to you with harmony, and when he had to sing beautifully…It was like having someone whisper in your ear. His voice was that of a famous boy band singer, but better in so many ways. This was how Gakupo had first thought about Kaito in a different way. He thought about the first time he had even touched Kaito. It was a very long time ago, when all the Vocaloid's were still settling in to the house.

**flashback time**

The sky was a piercing blue, and it looked like Kaito had once been part of it, his blue hair and all. There was a slight breeze, and the weather was beautiful. It was absolutely the perfect day to sing outside. Kiyoteru was talking with Len and Rin about the stage. Miku, Luka, Gumi, and Mieko were sitting in a circle with a pile of tangled lights in the middle of them. And Kaito was none-the-less, eating ice cream in…a tree? He had managed to climb up into a willow tree, and was lounging on a branch with a pint of ice cream. Evidently finishing it, he threw the empty container at Miku, hitting her square in the face.

Falling backward, Miku tumbled over into Len and Kiyoteru, knocking them both down. Crawling out from under them, she could hear Kaito laughing. Standing up, she flicked her hair out of her eyes and advanced toward the tree. Gakupo had just come back from the store, carrying a container of water. It was going to be tiring day, and they were defiantly going to be thirsty. Setting down the water, Gakupo walked under the willow tree and sat down. Little did he know that Kaito was sitting right above him.

Angry because of what he did, Miku reached down and pulled off her shoe. Taking aim, she threw it full force at Kaito. Who obviously didn't notice because it hit him straight in his-

"Gakupo look out!"

Kiyoteru yelled to Gakupo, trying to warn him of a falling Kaito. Opening his eyes, Gakupo barely had time to even see Kaito before he landed right in his lap. Groaning, Gakupo opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. Looking down, he saw Kaito curled into a ball, obviously clutching something to his stomach. No… he wasn't clutching his stomach. He was nursing his balls, which Miku's shoe made a dead on hit to.

"Kaito, are you alright? Do you want me to get you some ice or somethin'? Damn…That had to hurt…"

Len walked over to the two of them on the ground, and looked at Kaito with pity. Miku had already sat back down and resumed untangling the lights. Practically everyone went back to what they were doing, except Kaito and Gakupo who were still on the ground. Honestly, Gakupo didn't know Kaito that well. They had only sung a few songs together, and all of them were with the other Vocaloid's. Not quite sure of what to do, Gakupo leaned over Kaito and carefully brushed his hair out of his eyes. It looked as if he had almost fallen asleep; his face was so calm and soft, almost beautiful. A single tear hung at the corner of his eye.

Brushing the tear away, Gakupo looked at Kaito and realized something. He looked almost happy, being held, well, sort of held, by Gakupo. Smiling slightly, Gakupo whispered his name.

"Shion…Kaito…Such a beautiful name…Shion"

Of course Gakupo was talking to himself, but Kaito must have heard because the minute he heard his first name, his eyes opened. But only for a second…only long enough to see Gakupo smile. Secretly, Kaito wanted to get to know Gakupo better. 'What was his first name…? Kamui, that's it! Hey Kamui, someday I will tell you that I want to be friends, okay? But for now, let's just sit here. So we can wonder about each other.'

Gently, Gakupo pulled Kaito into his lap, resting his head against his chest. He looked over to where the others were. But to his surprise, didn't see them.

"They must have gone to get lunch or something…Oh well, Shion, I guess it's just you and me. Hmm…It didn't see you hit your head in the fall, but then again I didn't see you fall completely. So if your faking it, there' no need. I don't mind you 'snuggling' up next to me, it doesn't bother me really. It's just that everyone has seen me as the calm, mature type that doesn't do all that lovey-dovey stuff. But actually, I want to hold people close and be outrageous and have fun! So Shion, if you could tell that I wanted to do those things, then thank you. I don't care if you can hear me or not. I needed someone to tell that to, and I think that you were supposed to be that someone."

Slightly shocked by Gakupo's feelings, Kaito smiled and slipped his arms around Gakupo. Hoping he wouldn't pull away, Kaito spoke the very words Gakupo wanted to hear the most.

"Kamui…I don't care what other people think of you, or how they think you should act. I want to make you happy, because when you're happy, you smile. And you have the best smile I have ever seen. So please, let me make you happy, and hug you for a while."

Stunned Gakupo couldn't reply. He had thought that Kaito was unconscious, that's the only reason he even said those things. The only thing to do now was to fulfill what Kaito wanted. Carefully, and a little unsure on how to, Gakupo put his arms around Kaito and hugged him. Running his fingers through his hair, he bent over and rested his head on top of Kaito's. Breathing deeply, the smell of Kaito filled his head with a sweet aroma. But it also had a certain spike to it. Reminding him of lavender, he chuckled. Lavender was a blue AND purple flower, thus for, Gakupo purple and Kaito blue.

He slowly stroked his hand down his back; he was still a little new to this whole thing. He had never done anything to show love or even attempt to love someone. Reaching the base of Kaito's back, he pulled him in a little. But Kaito's reaction shocked him, and he pulled back a little.

Kaito arched his back and clung tighter onto Gakupo, pulling himself almost up to eye level with him. He moaned slightly, feeling a tingle go all the way up his spine. Gakupo looked at his expression, and couldn't help himself. His face was so…so…arousing. His mouth opened partially, his eyebrows scrunched together in an almost pained expression. Bending in, Gakupo connected his mouth to Kaito's. Not knowing what to expect, he slowly pushed his tongue in, feeling a small shock of excitement through his veins. Never had he thought that kissing a BOY, for that matter, would be so wonderful.

Breaking away, Kaito placed a kiss on Gakupo's chin. Then, resting his head against his chest, whispered almost breathlessly.

"Ka-I mean Gakupo…Now you know the only spot that can do anything to me…So if anything ever happens again, you know my weakness."

'Again…' The word echoed in Gakupo's mind, leaving him stunned. But at the same time, he was almost happy. It would take some getting used to, all of these feelings pooling around inside him. Yet he knew that it would make them both happy. And seeing Kaito happy was all that mattered at the moment. Pulling him in closer, Gakupo hugged Kaito until storm clouds rolled in, until they were forced to leave. Still, they stayed for a little while, watching it drip down into a gentle pour. Gakupo ended up carrying Kaito almost the whole way back, because he had fallen asleep. When they reached the house, he kissed Kaito once more, before setting him down gently in a chair out front. Knocking, he then walked around to the back, to let himself in quietly. Someone, probably Len who was always getting the door, would find him. And into the night, Gakupo wouldn't be able to get Kaito out of his mind.

The sound of a gasp woke Gakupo from his daydream. Shifting to look at Kaito, he could see him in the same expression that he had when he touched his lower back. Pulling Gakupo close, Kaito breathed out slowly. What Gakupo didn't realize was that he had grabbed Kaito's lower back with his hand and was squeezing it tightly.

"Please…Kamui, you know…nmmg…"

Kissing him quickly, Gakupo let go of Kaito's back and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He had to make Kaito stay with him. He just couldn't bear for him to leave, he had to do this. Kaito was the first person to truly understand him, and the first person to help him love anyone. Forcing his lips apart, Gakupo pressed his tongue inward and felt Kaito draw back slightly. Gakupo was being a little forceful, which was unusual. He always was graceful and never pushed Kaito over the limit except for once, but wasn't bad for Kaito…It didn't bother him that time, but this was scaring him slightly.

Pushing him off, Kaito shoved Gakupo over next to him. He looked with alarm in his eyes at Gakupo.

"Gakupo…what's gotten into you? You're not acting normal at all, even in this situation."

Shocked, Gakupo looked at Kaito and realized how he had acted. Kaito looked scared, his eyes filled with worry, and his posture almost ready to run.

"Shion, oh dear, I am truly sorry…I just do not want to lose you. After this you'll be gone, and everything will be back to normal. I don't think I could allow everything to end so quickly. It would hurt me to much to lose you…"

"It's okay; I guess I was just shocked at first…You just surprised me that's all. I-I still, um, love you…"

Kaito and Gakupo blushed furiously at those words. Leaning back over him, Gakupo rested his forehead against Kaito's, and looked straight into his eyes. They stayed there for a minute or two, before Kaito pulled Gakupo in and kissed him. This time, it was Gakupo who was surprised. But he didn't pull away and simply placed his hand on top of Kaito's. Gently squeezing, he interlocked their fingers together, and smiled to himself.

There didn't have to be a goodbye. There was only the beginning, and in a few moments, someone would call them for breakfast. Then, they would break apart once more. Soon, Kaito would come back Gakupo hurt once more, and they would be together once more. That's how it would always be. And just as long as he didn't purposely hurt himself, everything would be fine. Yes, that was how they would carry on.

Gakupo slipped his free hand down to Kaito's lower back. He had to see him do it once more; he had to see the expression that made him want Kaito. Squeezing gently, he pulled away from the kiss, and watched him silently. He made the same face as he did the first time he did it. Chuckling, he spoke to Kaito in a hushed tone.

"You still make the same expression you did the first time I touched your back. It is so…adorable."

"Kamui, you really have a weird way of showing love, don't you? I mean, you always seem to be graceful in the most unlikely situations. And when you speak, it's like you don't even know how not be kind. But I think that's why I came to like you. You're just the opposite of me…and opposites attract right?"

Smiling softly, Gakupo kissed Kaito once more before picking him up, and crawling out of bed. Carrying him to the chair in his room, he set him down. Then turned to his wardrobe, and pulled out a robe. Tossing it to Kaito, he winked, then turned to get dressed himself. After putting on an elegant outfit, as usual, he turned back to Kaito. Who had slipped the robe on and was waiting patiently by the chair.

Walking forward, Gakupo picked up Kaito once more and walked to his door. Undoing the lock and walking out, he slipped down the hall to Kaito's room, and walked in. But he didn't realize that there would be a surprise for him and Kaito. And it certainly wasn't a get well present. No, it was the last thing they ever expected to see.


	3. House of Green Hearts

Vocaloid: Chapter 3

House of Green Hearts...

*does contain yaoi and language. Focuses mainly on MIKU (& KAITO), but other characters play a BIG part.

They stood there, paralyzed in place of what they saw. Both Kaito and Gakupo held their breath, afraid to speak. Until,

"Hatsune, do you really think that this will cure your problems?"

Kaito looked and spoke in a surprisingly steady voice, to a small girl sitting on his bed. Miku held a kitchen knife in her hands, she had it gripped tightly and it was pointed right at her heart. Stopping, she dropped it and slowly looked to Kaito, her eyes bloodshot from probably crying.

"K-Kaito...I...It's not..."

"You don't realize that just because I said that we're not partners, that you we're going to kill yourself did you? Did you really think...that just because I said we weren't partners that I wouldn't care about you? You're my best friend, Hatsune. I care about you, but that doesn't mean we need to always sing together. I don't need to always be by your side, it's time you created your own song to live by. Not our song, not my song, yours."

Miku and Gakupo were stunned by what Kaito said. Gakupo for the way he spoke and Miku for what he said. Gakupo looked at the small figure in his arms, he looked so mature. But he could feel Kaito trembling slightly. It was obvious that he would to because if they hadn't walked in when they did, they may have found Miku dead on the floor. Standing up shakily, Miku walked toward them, and out the door. She didn't speak one word, nevertheless gave them a glance.

Staring after her, Kaito then began to cry quietly. He buried his face into Gakupo's shoulder allowing him to pull him closer.

"Shhh...It's alright Shion, it's alright. I promise to stay here until you feel better, I promise to be here."

Gakupo walked over to bed, making sure to kick the knife under the bed slightly. Kaito couldn't see it; it would just make him cry more. And when Kaito cried, it made Gakupo want to sooth away his tears, but not by words. Slowly he sat down onto the bed and lay down with Kaito still in his arms. Soothingly, he began to rub his back, making sure not to put pressure when he got down to his lower back. Gently he kissed the top of Kaito's head, slowly trailing kisses down to his mouth. Gakupo then gently pressed his lips to Kaito's, feeling him open up slightly, allowing Gakupo to slide his tongue in.

"Hey Kaito, have you seen Gakupo anywhere? I can't-Oh! Um, am I...interrupting...uh-"

Len's voice waived nervously through the room, making Gakupo pull away quickly from Kaito. Sitting up, he looked to Len and smiled calmly, not giving away any hints to what they had just been doing.

"Ah, Len, I was simply bringing Kaito back his room. He's still in an unfortunate condition, but will be fine by this afternoon. Or at least I hope he will; it is too hard to tell at this point in time. Speaking of, what did you need me for?"

Len stood there, unsure of what to say. He could've swore he saw Gakupo kissing Kaito, but then again, Gakupo never was one for love.

"Oh...Uh, it's time for breakfast, that's all. So, um, yah..."

Len turned and walked away quickly, not knowing whether to mention this to anyone or not. It probably would be smart not to though, who knew what the Vocaloid's would say if they got any ideas. Especially Miku, who strangely couldn't be found that morning. Oh well...

"I will be back, please stay and rest. You need too, and I will be back here in about fifteen minutes to check on you. Tell me then if you need anything."

Gakupo whispered softly into Kaito's ear, gently kissed his head, then left. His long, silk coat swishing behind him, along with his soft purple hair. Kaito only wished he could go back a couple of hours, when they gently caressed one another, giving tender touches and soft kisses. Kaito soon remembered the love hickey he had given Gakupo at the base of his neck. It was defiantly visible, and someone was bound to notice it. Only then did he realize that he himself was covered in bruises and love hickeys, some of them wouldn't be visible thanks to his scarf; and the others were on his torso. But one was right where his jacket didn't reach his pants. That defiantly looked like a bruise or something and was certainly going to be noticed. Closing his eyes, Kaito breathed out heavily. He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he opened his eyes again, shadows from pale moonlight were being cast against the wall.

'Oh no, I must of fallen asleep! Wait, was I even wearing clothes when I got here? No, I put on the robe, but then where did it go? Wait, did someone...'

"It's good to see you come around Kaito, it's almost 8 o'clock. Don't worry yourself; I am the one who removed your, well, my robe. It certainly wasn't comfortable to sleep in, yet I must say something to you though..."

"Yes?" Kaito asked inquisitively.

"You make the cutest face when someone touches you when you sleep!"

Kaito sat there stunned for a moment. Did he mean touch, such as touch his back, or touch like...Kaito's eyes widened; staring at Gakupo he didn't quite know what to say. Chuckling at his expression, Gakupo clarified for him.

"No worries, my pet. What you have in mind is not what I have done, as tempting as it was. No, I simply mean that the face you make when you are moved from your current position. Yet, the noise you make when I do touch you is cute too! Ah, my pet, my small...beautiful...pet..."

Gakupo leaned over Kaito as he spoke his last two sentences in a hushed tone. Gently stroking his chest, Gakupo licked Kaito's neck and nibbled at the nape of it. He slowly pulled himself on top of Kaito, feeling him shudder slightly.

"What's wrong, pet? Am I going too slowly, shall I speed things up a little? First, let me make sure of something important that you must understand. You...are my pet now. All mine..."

Kaito was still shocked from what had happened earlier, and didn't want to have Gakupo on him. Yet, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop Gakupo. It was almost comforting to feel himself being hugged and having someone to caress him.

"Kamui, please don't leave me. I-I want you here with me, and I want to you to stay with me tonight. Please..."

Hearing Gakupo moan slightly, he knew that it would be a long night. Neither of them had gotten a lot of sleep the previous night. Not only that, but neither of them knew if they'd get sleep that night either. Kaito couldn't help but close his eyes, he was still tired. The hours of sleep he just had wasn't enough to compare to how exhausted he was from before. His body was spent, and it still hurt to lift his head. How could Gakupo still want to have sex? They had made each other exhausted from before, and still managed to get into this situation. The situation: Gakupo giving Kaito yet another bruise; and Kaito himself was gripping onto Gakupo. Some how they always ended up being together, in any situation. But someone always interrupted when they began to actually 'get it on'.

Miku sat on the rooftop, keeping her distance form everyone else. Her stomach had been growling all day, she hadn't even been down since Kaito and Gakupo discovered her... 'I need to fix this problem, but how?! I can't just go into Kaito's room and say sorry, I can't just walk up to him and say I love him and can't live without him. This is so confusing! No...I need to tell him that I love him, I have to!' After arguing with herself for sometime, Miku finally gave up and started to climb down from the roof. She needed to talk to Kaito. He had to know how she felt.

Silently going inside, Miku slid down the hall towards Kaito's room. As she reached the door, she hesitated. This was it.

Gakupo pulled away from Kaito's neck, seeing a small red mark forming. Sliding off of him he walked to the door, not even looking back. Propping himself on his elbow, Kaito stared after him with panic in his eyes. He couldn't just leave him after all that, could he?

"Wait, don't leave me!"

Looking back to Kaito, Gakupo smiled. Reaching his hand up he put it on the lock on Kaito's door. No, he wouldn't leave...They had just begun. Just as he began to click the lock the door handle moved, making both of them jump. Gakupo pressed himself to the wall, concealing himself behind the door. Kaito's eyes widened, as he saw who it was and at the fact that they saw his bare torso scattered in small bruises. It was nonetheless Miku.

"Kaito I need to...Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's alright; I wanted to see you too. Come closer to me..."

Gakupo watched as Kaito's eyes flicked nervously to Gakupo behind the door. He had to get out of there before Miku saw him, and became suspicious. The one thing Gakupo noticed though was Kaito's expression. It looked so inviting, and he could see in his eyes that he wanted Miku to leave them alone. Slipping out the door, Gakupo turned and winked at Kaito almost telling him that he'd be back later.

"I'm sorry Kaito; I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't think that the fricken chair would tip over! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sor-"

"It's okay, just come here...I want to give you something."

Kaito tried to sound calm and cool, but truly he was extremely nervous. What the hell was he saying?! And what was he going to give her? It was too late to think about what to do, Miku was standing by his bed. Acting on impulse, Kaito grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. And surprisingly, Miku simply stared at him, not even trying to pull away. Even when Kaito wrapped his bare arms around her and hugged Miku tightly. It wasn't just what Miku wanted...it was what she needed.

"Hatsune...You're an amazing singer, and I want to sing with you more...But you need to understand that I need to sing my own music and music with the others; it's not just for me but it's for the best of both of us. Please...understand...I love you, but you need to be on your own now."

Miku listened as Kaito whispered softly in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. Turning his head, Kaito looked at the small girl who was entrapped in his arms. Releasing his grip slightly, Miku turned her head towards him and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you Shion...I always will. I promise to sing to my own song now, but I ask for you to sing with me occasionally. I need you to still be by my side, and I will never let that go."

Pressing her lips to Kaito's cheek, Miku then tore from Kaito's grip and walked to the door. Looking back to him, she managed a small smile and then left. Kaito flopped back onto his pillow, his cheek still a little wet from Miku's kiss. It wasn't as sweet and soft as Gakupo's kisses or made him all tingly like his did. Speaking of Gakupo, he walked in door with a Cheshire grin. His hair wasn't clipped or pinned up, and his outfit was a simple yukata*. It was so strange to see Gakupo without his elegant adornments or his hair in some fancy style.

"Oh...uh, hello Gakupo. Why are you back here? It's only...8:24. Don't you think that maybe you should come back a little-"

"No. I promised myself that after Miku left, you would be all mine. I am not about to break that promise no matter what. You are all mine, my pet. You belong to me..."

Sweeping in he closed and locked the door with a swift movement then advanced towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge of it, Gakupo played his fingers down Kaito's chest. Resting them on his stomach he whispered slyly,

"It is time for you to sleep, and I am just going to make sure you do. If you want something...anything at all, just ask. I am here to help you, but you are still my pet!"

Now it was Kaito's turn to grin.

"As a matter-of-fact I do want something..."

"Nm? And what would that be?"

With a husky whisper, Kaito pulled Gakupo down onto him.

"Kiss me...I don't care how or how many times...just kiss me."

Smiling Gakupo nuzzled Kaito's neck and began to bite it gently; he grabbed Kaito's hands and pinned them to the bed. Before Kaito could say anything, a soft knock was heard at the door. Ignoring it, both vocaloid's continued with what they were doing.

"Hey Kaito...I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner together. I know you didn't eat either, and Luka made a plate for you anyway so do you want to?"

Miku's words seemed to linger in the air, making Gakupo raise his eyebrow. Lifting his head he stared into Kaito's confused eyes, seeing his reflection just barely. It felt almost strange to be looking into the boys eyes with lust in his. Nevertheless, it also made Gakupo feel good and like there was nothing wrong with it. Still, Kaito pushed him off and walked to his closet. Turning and giving a sad smile to Gakupo he mouthed "I promise to be back as soon as possible...I love you Kamui". Putting on a plain t-shirt and sweat pants he walked to the door and slid out; attempting to not allow Miku to see inside his room. Leaving Gakupo to sigh and flop over on the bed, wondering how long exactly it would be. Closing his eyes he began to drift off, not able to stay awake for Kaito to return.

"Hey Hatsune, what songs do we have to sing? I know that its "iNSaNiTY" and one other..."

Smiling Miku reheated their food, making sure to not burn it like she always did. She hadn't had anytime to talk to Kaito lately and it had certainly been a while since they sat down and ate together. Or at least ate alone together.

"We, um, also get to sing "Phantom of the Opera". I'm a little nervous for that one though... Shit what am I saying? I am really nervous to sing that high, I never do! And the wh-"

"Hatsune! It's okay! I promised to do this with you and I will. Don't worry about it at all because I know you'll be awesome. You always are..."

Miku couldn't help but blush furiously at these words. Kaito never spoke like that and let alone did he get excited about music. Well, at least she didn't think he did; he always seemed happier when he was singing with Gakupo...Wait! Did Kaito like Gakupo?! No it couldn't be! Only one way to find out and that was to question him.

"So Kaito, um, do you like Gakupo?"

Kaito looked stunned for a moment as Miku presented that question. Finishing the food in his mouth he replied curiously.

"Yes I enjoy singing with him if you're asking that...Why?"

"No reason, just wondering. Oh and why was Gakupo in your room when I came to get you for dinner? I saw purple hair and I know it was him, not Zetsune. So why, hmm?"

"Uh...he came to check on me...? What's with all the questions? Is it wrong for him to take care of me, because I didn't think it was illegal to have a 'caretaker'?"

"Why are you so fucking cozy with him?! Are you having sex or something when you're alone with him!? What is it!?"

"Whoa, um, Miku you know some of us are trying to sleep. And you're not very quiet about all of this... Also, I'm pretty sure Kaito's right; Gakupo's just been taking care of him. It's nothing like that."

Len walked into the kitchen in his pajamas, looking like he just saw hell. Once again he saved Kaito's ass from someone except this time it was Miku. Looking from one Vocaloid to the other, he began to back up. Kaito stood up and walked out, leaving a raging Miku and a quite confused Len behind.

"Miku did you upset Kaito again? He really shouldn't have to deal with this in the condition he's in. Sorry, but it's true..."

Turning Len left without another word. Miku stood there for a minute before breaking out in tears. 'Kaito I'm so sorry that I'm such a bitch. I really shouldn't have yelled at you, especially about that. Please pretend that none of this happened tomorrow...please...' Slumping to the ground she stayed there, unable to move because of how shaken she was. Why was Miku being such a bitch to Kaito?

Kaito walked back into his room, forgetting entirely that Gakupo was in there. Flopping down face first onto his bed, he landed on top of Gakupo. Hearing a groan beneath him, Kaito leaped off his bed and fell to the floor. As he looked at the figure as they sat up on his bed, the light from the moon illuminating them. How is it possible he forgot Gakupo? Crawling off the floor Kaito sat back up onto the bed.

"Hey Gakupo...sorry for sitting on you. Also I'm sorry..."

Gakupo looked at the vocaloid, he looked so small and invisible. Moving he put his arms around Kaito and pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong Kaito? What must you be sorry for?"

As Gakupo held Kaito, it still felt comforting even after the conversation with Miku. Leaning into him, Kaito sighed as he started to explain what Miku said to him.

"Hmm...I see. She does seem to like you, and the time I spend with you is excessive. Perhaps it would be better if I leave you alone for a while. At least until Miku calms herself and doesn't get any more ideas."

Kaito bolted up in Gakupo's arms, looking to him with shocked eyes. He couldn't say that right after all they did! It was Miku's problem if she didn't like him hanging out with Gakupo; he wasn't going to leave just because Miku had ideas.

"Gakupo...I-I..."

"What's the matter?!"

Flipping around Kaito pushed Gakupo to the bed; tears welling up in his eyes. Slowly they began to spill down his cheeks dripping onto Gakupo's chest. Trying not to be alarmed, Gakupo slid himself upward out from underneath of Kaito. Seeing Kaito like this again forced Gakupo to take evasive maneuvers. That and it was time to consult Miku. Gakupo moved from the bed and hurried to the door. Facing the door he slipped a hair band off his wrist and twirled his hair into a neat ponytail, a few strands of hair still hanging loose. As he opened the door Gakupo mumbled angrily to Kaito before slamming the door behind him.

"I won't let Miku hurt you anymore...never again."

Kaito stared after him, Gakupo was never angry... This would not go well.


End file.
